monkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ambrose Monk
'Ambrose Monk '''es el hermano mayor de Adrian Monk. Al igual que este, posee una asombrosa memoria y una gran habilidad deductiva. Sin embargo, sufre de agorafobia, y estuvo más de treinta años sin salir de su casa. Historia Vida temprana thumb|leftAmbrose Monk nació en 1957. Creció con su familia en el barrio de Tewkesbury y se educó en la misma escuela pública que su hermano. Ayudó a este a resolver algunos misterios acontecidos en ella, aunque por aquel entonces no pronunciaba una palabra (de hecho, no habló hasta la edad de doce años). Sus primeras palabras se las dijo a Wendy, una niña del colegio que le gustaba. En 1972, cuando tenía quince años, la agorafobia de Ambrose comenzó a manifestarse, y a partir de ese momento se encerró en casa, de la que no saldría hasta 2004. Su padre abandonó a la familia cuando él tenía diez años, y desde entonces ha estado obsesionado con su regreso: le prepara la cena todas las noches (por si decide volver) y guarda todo el correo dirigido a él. Vida posterior Ambrose y Adrian tuvieron una buena relación hasta que Trudy murió. Tras salir del hospital, Adrian fue a ver a su hermano, y pasó la noche en un sofá de la casa. En palabras de Ambrose, "el alma de Adrian abandonó su cuerpo" esa noche. Cuando se celebró el funeral de Trudy, Ambrose no asistió porque se sentía culpable de su muerte (la periodista estaba comprándole un jarabe para la tos cuando fue asesinada). Desde entonces (1997), ambos hermanos no volvieron a verse ni a hablarse en siete años. Pero, en 2004, Ambrose llamó a su hermano menor para pedirle que investigara la muerte de su vecina. No sin ciertas reticencias, Adrian regresó a Tewkesbury para indagar, y acabó descubriendo que la mujer había sido asesinada por su marido. Cuando este prendió fuego a la casa de Ambrose para ocultar su crimen, el hermano mayor de Adrian se vio obligado a salir a la calle por primera vez en treinta años. Esa vivencia unió de nuevo a los hermanos, quienes desde ese momento mantuvieron una buena relación. En Halloween de 2005, Adrian volvió al barrio para visitarle, y una vez más acabó atrapando a un asesino que pretendía envenenar a su esposa. Ambrose volvió a salir a la calle, esta vez en ambulancia, tras creer (erróneamente) que él también había sido envenenado. Habla siete idiomas y medio (pues está aprendiendo el mandarín) y muestra un interés romántico por Natalie Teeger, la ayudante de su hermano. En 2008, fue entrevistado para el programa de televisión ''En el punto de mira ''(en el especial dedicado al centésimo caso de Adrian Monk). Apariciones ''Monk *El sr. Monk y las tres tartas *El sr. Monk vuelve a casa *El sr. Monk está en el aire *El caso nº 100 del sr. Monk Novelas *''Mr. Monk in outer space'' *''Mr. Monk is cleaned out'' *''Mr. Monk on the road'' *''Mr. Monk on the couch'' *''Mr. Monk is a mess'' *''Mr. Monk gets even'' *''Mr. Monk is open for business'' ''Little Monk'' *''Little Monk and the missing bracelet'' *''Little Monk and the business boys'' *''Little Monk and the new kid'' *''Little Monk and the rubber ball'' *''Little Monk and the Monk cousin'' *''Little Monk and the geography bee'' *''Little Monk and the Saturday rehearsal'' *''Little Monk and the balloon'' *''Little Monk and the talent show'' *''Little Monk and the little trophy'' Otros idiomas *Inglés Categoría:Personajes